School Shoot Out
by xoxonickjonas
Summary: When an odd student brings a gun to East High....hearts will be Broken. TXS GXR TXC TRAILER INSIDE
1. Trailer

**East High**

_Shows the front of EHS_

**A calm high school full of love**

_Shows Sharpay and Troy _

**Friends**

_Shows Ryan, Taylor, Sharpay, Troy, Chad, and Gabriella walking the halls_

**And one odd student **

_Shows Shane Gray_

**What happens when that student brings a gun?**

"_No one move!" _

**He wants to kill one student **

_Shows Troy _

"_You took my love." _

**But he will kill anyone in his way**

_Shows Sharpay and Gabriella running _

_FLASH_

_Shows Troy helping Gabriella up _

_FLASH _

**Who's life will disappear?**

_*Gun Shot*_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

_**Starring **_

**Zac Efron**

"**Shane I'm sorry."**

**Ashley Tisdale**

"**Shane I don't love you"**

**Joe Jonas **

"**Y-you can't!" **

**Vanessa Hudgens**

"**RUN!" **

**Lucas Grabeel **

"**This sucks!"**

**Monique Coleman **

"**OK how does he know you?" **

**Corbin Bleu **

"**At least we don't have to go to math…" **

**In **

**School Shoot Out **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What do u think?**


	2. Chapter One: The Beginning!

**Here's chapter one! i'm going 2 try 2 upload alot =]**

Sharpay woke up to the sound of birds chirping in her window telling her to wake up. Sharpay got out of bed and got dressed in her skinny jeans and a cami shirt that said in gold writing 'Drop and Give me 20$'. Sharpay put on some black pumps and brushed her hair. Suddenly her cell phone rang.

Sharpay- Hey Troy

Troy- Hey! How did you know it was me honey?

Sharpay- Maybe it's the picture of you blinking rapidly on my screen.

Troy- Oh ha ha.

Sharpay*Giggling*- Yeah, so what's up?

Troy- Well hurry to school I have a surprise for you!

Sharpay- What?

Troy- You need to come to see.

Sharpay- OK I'll be right there love you!

Troy- You too! Bye

They both hung up.

Sharpay smiled at her phone then put it in her pink purse, she grabbed her messenger bag and ran downstairs to a eating Ryan.

"Ryan come on!" Sharpay yelled tugging on his sleeve.

"WHOA! What's the rush?" Ryan asked pulling his arm away and picked up his fork again.

"Troy has a _surprise _for me." She winked.

Ryan laughed. Sharpay gave him a confused look.  
'What?" She asked crossing her arms.

"You, Troy, SURPRISE, SEX HAHAHAHAH!" Ryan laughed.

Sharpay slapped him in the arm, "Shut up little bro."

"Bye one minute!" He stuck out his tongue.

Sharpay stuck her tongue out too.

"C'mon! Gabriella will be waitng!" Sharpay smiled.

Ryan's attention went from his pancake to Gabriella's name. Ryan had a crush on Gabriella ever since her and Troy broke up. Gabriella has a crush on him too. But they both deny there love for eachother. But everyone pretty much knows.

"Let's go!" He yelled.

The twins went out to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At School_

Ryan and Sharpay entered the school. They were welcomed by Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad.

"Hey guys." Sharpay and Ryan smiled.

"Yo." Chad smiled highfiving the twins.

"HEYYY!" Taylor smiled.

"Hey 'pay, hi Ryan." Gabriella blushed as she said Ryan's name.

Ryan looked down and fiddled with his fingers, "Hey Gabi."

"OOOOOH! LOVEBUG HAS BIT GABI AND RYAN!" Chad said pushing the two close together.

Gabriella hit chad in the arm playfully. The three began to fight.

"Troy's at the rooftop garden." Taylor said ignoring the playful fight.

"Thanks Tay, make sure they don't 'hurt' each other." Sharpay giggled.

Taylor laughed along, "Will do, have fun!"

Sharpay waved as she ran up the stairs to the rooftop garden.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LOL. **

**What's Troy's surprise?**

**Is it sex like Ryan was joking about?**

**R&R plz =]**


	3. Chapter Two: Surprises

**Here's Chappie 2! Hey did anyone she the Jonas Bros on SNL? It was hilarious! Srry on with the story!**

Sharpay felt the morning sun on her as she opened the door to reveal the rooftop garden. The flowers were covered in dew which just made it more beautiful. Troy sat on a bench when he saw Sharpay he walked down to her.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey." Sharpay smiled as they kissed.

Troy led her to the bench and they both sat down.

"So what's the surprise?" Sharpay asked growing curious,

"This." Troy held out a locket.

"Oh my…" Sharpay grabbed the locket, "It's beautiful."

Troy smiled at Sharpay. "Open it." He whispered in her ear.

Sharpay carefully opened the golden locket to see a picture of her and Troy kissing. She put her hand over her heart.

"Troy! It's beautiful!" She looked in his eyes, "Thank you!"

Troy grabbed the necklace and put it around her neck.

When he was finished she held onto the locket and she faced Troy.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." They both kissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_In the hall _

The girls and the guys walked to there next class. Sharpay was showing off her locket as Taylor and Gabriella admired it. While the girls were talking they by accident bumped into a boy.

"Sorry about that!" Sharpay said getting her balance back.

"It's ok my fine lady." Sharpay reconigized that voice, Shane Gray.

Shan had a crush on Sharpay forever he hates Troy. Rumor saids he either hates him because he took the spot for the b-ball team or that Troy stole Sharpay from him.

"Hi Shane." Sharpay whispered.

"Are you still dating the b-ball player?" He asked.

Suddenly Troy appeared behind Sharpay and had it arms wrapped around her waist.

"Yeah she is, thanks for asking." Troy snickered at the boy.

Shane gave a disgusted look as he walked away. Sharpay turned around to face Troy.

"Thanks for coming in at the right moment." She smiled.

"Your welcome my lady." He immitated Shane at the last part.

The group laughed as Sharpay kissed him. They continued to walk.

Shane opened his locker and touched the gun he had in there. He grabbed it and put it in his backpack before anyone could see. He whispered to himself,

"3rd period." And walked off to 1st.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EEEK!**

**Something's going down 3rd period! **

**AWW TROYPAY!**

**Shane has issues!**

**R&R plz**


	4. Chapter Three: 3rd Period

**Here's Chapter 3!**

The group (minus Ryan) had the same third period and entered at the same time. Sharpay sat next to Gabriella who was in the middle of Taylor and Sharpay. Troy was behind Sharpay and Troy was next to Chad. Ryan wasn't in this period.

"Now we will be learning about…." The teacher continued as Sharpay half listened.

Troy tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see Troy handing a note. It read:

**Sharpay, **

**Want to make out after school?**

**-Troy**

Sharpay smiled and wrote back;

_Troy, _

_Totally!_

_- Sharpay_

"What's this?" Before Sharpay could pass the note back the teacher took it.

She read it then her eyes widen,

"Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans you should be-." Suddenly Shane walked through the door with his hands in his pocket.

"Mister Gray you are la-"BAM!" Shane took out his gun and shot the teacher in the leg.

All the students began to scatter around. Troy and Sharpay hugged eachother.

"NO ONE MOVE!" Shane yelled.

Everyone screamed.

"Kids, jump out the window now!" The teacher yelled as she dragged herself to the window. She broke it using a science book. Everyone jumped. As the wildcat group was about to jump Shane grabbed Sharpay.

"HEY!" Troy yelled.

"YOU FOUR DON'T MOVE OR SAY GOODBYE TO SHARPAY!" Shane yelled as he threw Sharpay to the ground.

Troy knelt down to her level as Shane went to lock the doors and he blocked the windows. They were all trapped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OH-MY-EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**WHAT;'S GOING 2 HAPPEN?**

**Guess wat....ur going hav 2 wait till tomorrow 2 find out MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH**

**R&Rplz**


	5. Chapter Four: The Chase is On

**Here's Chapter 4. **

**ru ready?**

**ru ready now??**

**READ!**

_Ryan POV_

"My sister is in there!" I yelled to the police officer.

"We'll get her out and everyone else-'NO! Please save her!" I began to cry.

They needed to save her.

_With the others_

The kids sat on the floor like Shane commanded them to. Shane was looking in the teacher's desk and not paying attention to the kids. Troy noticed the door was still opened from when Shane came in. He told everyone to lean in.

"We can make a run for it through the door." He whispered.

"We might not make it." Chad whispered back.

Gabriella gulped at the statement.

Troy looked up to see Shane trying to open a locked drawer. He was kicking and punching it.

"Now's our chance." Troy whispered.

They all started to crawl and follow Troy. Gabriella kept on thinking of Ryan so did Sharpay. Did he get out? Their thoughts were interrupted when Troy whispered.

"We are going to run in 3…."

Sharpay started to sweat.

"2."

Gabriella stiffened a tear from falling down.

"1" Troy yelled.

The group ran out Shane turned around and yelled "HEY!" He ran out the door too with his gun in hand. The group ran to a fork in the hall.

"We need to split up." Troy said.

"Troy and I will go this way, Chad and Taylor you go that way Gabi you go with them." Sharpay said.

They all ran there specific directions. Troy and Sharpay ran as they held hands. They finally reached an exit Troy tried to open it but it was locked.

"Shane." Troy whispered.

Sharpay began to cry. Troy hugged her,

"We'll make it out." Troy said.

Sharpay looked up to him, "Promise?"

Troy held Sharpay's locket in front of her, "Promise."

The two started to run up the stairs.

_With the others_

Taylor, Chad, and Gabriella ran. Chad led the group in the front while Taylor and Gabriella were in the back.

"We are going to die!" Gabriella yelled.

"Gabi calm down!" Taylor said.

"Girls! Please I'm trying to FOCUS!" Chad yelled.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Don't hurt yourself."

Gabriella giggled a bit.

"HA." Chad smiled back to her.

"HEY!" The three turned around to see Shane running towards them.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The girls screamed.

Chad stepped in front of them "I'll protect you." Shane pulled out his gun from his pocket.

"AHHHHHH!" Chad screamed like a girl as he ran upstairs.

Taylor and Gabriella rolled there eyes as they ran up the stairs as well. Shane followed. He grabbed Gabriella by the hair causing her to almost fall down but Shane caught her which was really a 'Thank God' moment.

"Where are Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans?" He asked pointing the gun at her.

"T-the locker room." Gabriella hoped she fibbed.

"They better be." He threw her down.

Gabriella screeched in pain as her body met the uneven staircase. Shane ran down the stairs. Taylor and Chad and down to Gabriella worried that Shane did something to her. The two kneeled down to her.

"Are you ok?" Chad asked.

"I am but I hope Sharpay and Troy will be too." Gabriella said.

The two helped her up and they continued up the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow....Chad is 'manly' lol**

**What's going 2 happen?**

**R&R plz**


	6. Chapter Five: Books Save the Day?

**Srry I haven't posted in awhile!**

Sharpay and Troy sat on a bench upstairs. Troy didn't have his phone and Sharpay's died so they couldn't call there parents or the others. Troy put an arm around Sharpay who was so scared she was shaking.

"Hey GUYS!" The tow turned to see the three wildcats running towards them.

Troy pay stood up. "Guys! Your ok!" Sharpay smiled as they hugged.

"Where's Shane?" Troy asked.

"It's ok I led him to the locker rooms." Gabriella smiled.

"Excellent." Troy smiled back at Gabriella.

Chad looked over to see Sharpay looking down.

"Uh how about we try to find a way out?" Chad asked hoping to stop the moment.

"Good idea let's go to the rooftop garden!" Troy yelled.

"C'mon!" Sharpay smiled as they went to the door.

Taylor turned the knob to see it was locked. Chad and Troy kicked it. They all sighed.

"Well, well there you are." Shane smiled.

"RUN!" Chad yelled.

**They** all ran to the library with Shane right behind them. Sharpay and Gabriella plus Taylor run way as the two boys went the other. The girls ran through the aisles. Shane was right behind them.

"Freeze girls!" Shane yelled.

"Tayloer do something!" Sharpay yelled.

Taylor had a frozen expression on her face. She grabbed a book off the shelf that was as thick as all the Harry Potter books put together. She threw the book with struggle at Shane the book landed on his foot as he squealed in pain. The girls giggled.

"Way to go Tay!" Gabriella smiled as the girls ran.

"Yeah!" Sharpay smiled.

They ran to the back where the staff usally had lunch. Gabriella locked the door. Sharpay sat on the couch and fought about Troy and Chad. She clenched onto the locket as she thought of Troy.

"Troy," She thought, "Please be safe!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wut u think?? **

**R&r PLZ**


	7. Chapter Six: A Way Out

**YOYOYOYOYO Srry i have'nt posted in awhile but i've been busy i'm in a musical sooo yeah. Enjoy!**

Chad and Troy ran through the sports aisle. Troy hasn't heard any sounds of clicking heels or heavy breathing. He wondered and worried about the girls. Was Sharpay OK? His thoughts were interrupted when Chad hit his arm.

"Ouch!" Troy whispered.

"Sorry I said your name like three times." Chad said back.

Troy rubbed his arm, "What is it then?"

"Look!" Chad pointed to a high window.

Troy climbed on the chair and looked out the window to see the East High hallway. He recognized it, the left way led to the gym and the right way led to the music room, upstairs was the classrooms and such.

"Good we'll need to get the girls and then we can go." Chad said as Troy stepped down from the chair.

"Ya let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sharpay clenched on the locket as she sighed. Gabriella sat down next to her.

"I'm pretty sure they're ok." Gabriella said.

"But what if Shane caught them?" Sharpay asked with fear in her voice.

Gabriella was about to answer but the boys came in. Sharpay smiled.

"Troy!" She ran up and kissed him.

Troy kissed back, "We need to go."

The five ran to the window Chad had showed Troy. Troy helped Gabriella out then Taylor. Chad went out after Taylor. When Sharpay climbed on the chair Shane came running in.

"HA!" Shane yelled. He pulled out a gun.

Troy looked up at Sharpay, "Sharpay climb through the window."

"What? What about y-"Sharpay PLEASE!" Troy interrupted.

Sharpay felt a tear stream down her face. "I love you Troy Bolton."

"I love you too." They kissed for a short time then Sharpay climbed through the window.

The three were surprised to see Sharpay without Troy following.

"Where's Troy?" Chad asked.

Sharpay sniffled as she thought of Troy and Shane facing off in the cold library with Shane clenching onto a gun.

"Facing for Shane. We need to go." Sharpay sighed.

They went to the gym. Sharpay looked back at the library as they walked hoping Troy was OK.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Will Troy be OK?**

**R&R plz**


	8. Chapter Seven: Face Off

**Here's Chapter 7!**

_Outside the school with Ryan_

Ryan stood in the back of the Police Crossing line. He couldn't take it anymore he needed to help the guys and quick. Ryan looked around and saw the police men calming down a women. Ryan went under the yellow line and ran into the school.

_In the library_

Troy and Shane stood an aisle distance from each other.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"Why what?" Shane asked in an annoyed tone.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Troy asked stepping a little closer.

Shane lowered the gun but then put it back to the height he had it orinagally.

"You stole Sharpay from me." He yelled.

"How did I…" Troy asked.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Sharpay want to go to the dance with me?" Shane asked. _

"_Sorry Shane, Troy already asked me but how about we go to dinner next Saturday." Sharpay smiled. _

_Friday_

"_Sharpay what time do you want me to pick you up?" _

"_Guess what! Troy and I are dating!" _

_END_

"Shane I had no i-"IT WAS JUST ANOTHER THING YOU HAD TO STEAL FROM ME!" Shane interrupted coldly.

Troy stepped back, "Shoot me if you must, but don't hurt my friends."

Shane smiled, "Will do." He pointed the gun at Troy.

Troy closed his eyes. ……..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OHHHHHHH-MMMMMMMMMMMMM-GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG Did Troy dodge the bullet?**

**R&R plz**


	9. Chapter Eight: He Got Shot

**Here's Chapter Eight! Srry about the delay, FF was being a little....UGH and wouldn't let me log in....but the good news is I was able to finish the last few chappies so I'll upload it all 2nite!**

_With Ryan_

_5 minutes Earlier_

Ryan walked through the empty halls. When he passed the library he heard Shane's voice yelling. He opened the door quietly and went in the aisle before the sports one. He took a book off the shelf and saw Shane and Troy staring into space, probably having a flashback** (A/N LOL).**

"You can kill me but don't hurt my friends." Troy sighed.

"Happy to." Shane held the gun up.

Ryan dropped the book and ran in front of Troy whose eyes were closed. BAM!

"Ryan!" Troy yelled as he bent down to Ryan's level.

Shane looked at the gun then ran away.

Troy looked at the bleeding Ryan his eyes closed and he was turning pale Troy looked up then back down.

"Ryan?" He asked.

No answer.

"Oh no…" He cried.

Troy wiped a tear as he climbed through the window. He ran to the gym to see the gang sitting on bleachers.

"Troy!" Sharpay smiled as she ran down the bleachers.

Sharpay smiled as Troy frowned. Sharpay stopped smiling.

"Troy what's wrong?" Sharpay asked.

"Ryan….got shot." Troy sighed.

Sharpay stepped back a bit. "But-but…" She started to cry.

"Sharpay I'm so sorry." Troy said to her.

Sharpay looked up at Troy. "I want to see him."

"OK." Troy led her to the library,

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***Tear***


	10. Chapter Nine: Sister to Brother

**Here's what i think is the saddest chappie**

Sharpay opened the door to the library. She held back tears as they got closer to the aisle Shane and Troy had faced off. When they reached it, Sharpay gasped. Her brother was gushing out blood. Troy rubbed Sharpay's back as she kneeled down to Ryan's level.

"Ryan?" She asked as tears fell on his corpse.

Sharpay put her hands over her eyes as she began to cry. Troy looked down, he didn't want her to see him cry. Sharpay wiped some tears as she looked down at Ryan.

"Ryan, I love you so much. You were going to go far….." She wiped a few more tears, "I love you little brother…by one minute." She giggled a little thinking about that morning. She kissed Ryan's cheek.

Sharpay picked up the hat and put it to her heart. Troy was surprised to see her turn around to him, her face was red.

"We're getting out of here."

"Good." Troy said helping her up.

"You guys find a way out I'll be there soon." Sharpay sighed.

"What? What will you do?" He asked.

Sharpay looked at Ryan then back at Troy.

"I have a score to even."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DUN DUN DUNNN**


	11. Chapter Ten: S vs S

**Just READ**

Sharpay walked through the empty halls looking for Shane. Her face was red hot with anger. She walked up the stairs and saw that room 154's door was opened. She put her fists up as she kicked the door opened a little more. She entered and looked under the desks, the closet; she jumped a little when she heard the door shut. She turned to see the killer, Shane.

"Sharpay? I thought you left." Shane smiled.

"I will leave once I kill you!" Sharpay yelled.

"Oh your talking about me shooting your bro? Well I was thinking we could forget that and go stead-"OOF!" Sharpay kicked the gun out of his hands.

The gun flew in the air as she caught it. Sharpay pointed the gun at Shane who stepped back in mocking fear.

"OOH scary, a girl with a gun…..what you going to do?" He asked.

Sharpay ran to Shane and kicked his face, Shane punch her chest as Sharpay fell to the ground she tripped Shane who fell to the ground. She got up and put her hell on him. Sharpay pointed the gun.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked.

"Go ahead shoot me." Shane gasped.

"With pleasure." Sharpay put her finger on the trigger.

She watched as Shane closed his eyes. She looked at the fear in Shane's facial expression. She closed her eyes as she started to put pressure on the trigger. Then she put the gun down.

"I can't." She said.

"I knew it." Shane smiled.

He kicked her in the waist causing her to fall down. The gun flipped in the air and Shane caught it. He pointed the gun at Sharpay who tripped him. She grabbed him by the collar and hit him against the wall.

"But I can beat you up." She smiled as she threw him to the ground.

Shane grabbed her ankles and threw her to the teacher's desk. Sharpay looked at her nose it was bleeding. She got up and stood on the desk she jumped on Shane's back. She kept on punching him in the nose. Shane flipped her off.

He ran to the teacher's desk and grabbed a pencil.

"Instead of a gun I decided to go old school." He smiled.

"Shane your nuts." Sharpay gasped.

"I know….."

Sharpay picked up the gun as tears streamed down her face. She pointed it at him as Shane lunged down to stab her. The gun shot went off first as the pencil stabbed someone.

But who?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OMG!**

**R&R plz**


	12. Chapter Eleven: The End?

**The Conclusion**

Everyone outside the school stared in awe when they heard the gun shot. They waited for someone to exit the school. The entrance opened to reveal….Sharpay! Troy ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Your alive!" Troy whispered.

"He isn't." Sharpay cried.

He hugged her more tightly. Sharpay looked at the police officers and the paramedics carry Shane out of the school. She started to cry when she saw them carry Ryan. Sharpay ran to the ambulance and watched them do the shock test on Ryan. Her parent's watched also. Her dad hugged her as the doctors shook there heads. Ryan was dead.

Gabriella cried….a lot of people cried that day. Everyone knew East High will never be the same. And the students would have to come here tomorrow! Sharpay cried into Troy as they hugged.

"Sharpay, it's over." He said to her calmly.

Sharpay looked up at Troy, "It will never be over."

**THE END**

**Sorry it was so short. I hope u liked the story**


End file.
